petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Statko Stanić
Statko Stanić is a Petronas City resident, a former CEO of "Forcahn" radio. He broke into the Blue Cash Bank in April 2012 but was subsequently caught and put into the Azkaban Prison. He was released several months later. Statko was sued by an elderly woman in April 2012 who claimed he ostensibly stole her bag. When he lost the case, he saw his lawyer Mile Transilvanijo talking to the old woman, and started plotting revenge against Mile. He allied himself with Morska Moruzgva and Vuk, and broke into the Blue Cash Bank to steal from Mile, but was caught and put in jail. Several months later, he was released and returned to his home. His father Martin Stanić, however, entered his life and started causing Statko problems. Statko then placed Martin in an institute for elderly people, led by Tabela Tabloit, who would later lie that Martin is not under his watch and that he doesn't know who Statko is. Afterwards, he was involved in a drug business involving Mate and The Great Edip, and was chased by both Frančesko Tijelotvor and Talas, which resulted in Talas' death at the hands of Tabela Tabloit. History Statko Stanić moved to Petronas City in May 2011. In late 2011, he became CEO of his own radio company. Statko's mother died some time ago, and his father Martin was very sad. Petronas City Money, Money, Money In April 2012, Statko was sued by an old woman because he "stole her bag". On court, judge Omelijo talked to Statko's lawyer, his good friend Mile Transilvanijo, but however, he punished Statko saying he has to pay 20,000 kunas to an old woman who sued him. Statko later went to a cafe bar with Mile, but the two had to leave. Statko, who didn't have much money at the time, was sad, and when he said goodbye to Mile, gyspy Krešimir appeared, and Statko had to give 50 kunas to buy a brick. He then went to cancel his trip to Thrathira, but saw Mile Transilvanijo with the old woman who sued him. He listened to the conversation a bit, and heard words "mother" and "very sorry". He thought that Mile tricked him, and that the old woman who sued him was Mile's mother. Soon after, Statko visited his neighbour, a small-time criminal Morska Moruzgva. Morska convinced Statko to contact a guy called Vuk, only to steal Mile Transilvanijo's money from Blue Cash Bank. The next day, Statko went to Vuk's flat, and had a deal with Vuk. Vuk promised to help Statko, and said he'll get him inside Blue Cash Bank. Statko later went to Mile's house, and asked him about his mother, but Mile said his mother was dead for 20 years. Statko didn't believe him. Statko then went to the Public House, but didn't have 150 kunas for the entrance. Icerman then saw him, and offered him one free sex. On his way out, Statko saw Kobrioce LeMuerta and Chuck Testa. He then went to Vuk's flat to prepare for the robbery. In the night, he wore a mask and went to steal the money. The doors opened with Vuk's computer help, but Statko found a policeman in the bank and was arrested on the spot. Statko was locked away in Azkaban Prison, and someone else took over his company. Statko's Back In September 2012, Statko was released from Azkaban Prison. Few days later, he decided to visit Icerman himself. That night, when he came back home, he saw his father, Martin Stanić, in his home. Surprised, Statko told his father he can't stay with him, since the flat is too small for two people. The next day, Statko went to Information Building, and asked worker (Lara Timbly) about place for old people. Luckily, Lara Timbly told Statko how new building was built just few days ago, for old people. Statko then went home, but saw his father talking to drug dealer Mate. He told Mate to leave, and was disappointed with his father's actions. He then decided to visit new building for old people, where he talked to crazy Tabela Tabloit, who runs the place. Tabela said Statko that he should bring his father to the building. When Statko was looking at the typical room in that building, he asked Tabela why are there machines located next to the bed. Tabela said that they're there for better conditions, but in fact, they're there so that older people can die sooner. Statko then went home, and saw his father with hooker Ivana. He told the hooker to leave the place at once, and she said she'll see Statko in the Public House. Martin Stanić was at the time holding Buckethead's new album, Bucketheadland. Statko didn't know who Buckethead was. That night, Martin went outside, and Statko had to find him. He asked a local worker on Tolozmuti Kiosk about his father, and the man told him that his father left for Wololo's Square with two hookers. Statko went to the Wololo's Square, and on his way, he was seen by Miro Skočimiš. On Wololo's Square, Martin Stanić was talking to professor Miletić, who was telling him that he should visit the church on friday nights (for black masses). Martin then said that he misses his wife, and Statko brought him home. The next morning, Statko decided to take care of Matin, and brought him to Tabela Tabloit's place for old people. He thought Martin will be happy. When he came home, he saw Morska Moruzgva who told him that Statko owes him money because Morska told him about Vuk. The Coherents X - Part 1 In The Coherents X - Part 1, after Jim Gordon ordered his policemen to find Tymerio, a policeman broke into Statko's flat, and asked him about Tymerio. Statko at first thought that the policeman was looking for his father. Murder of Despair In October 2012, Statko wanted to visit his father at Tabela Tabloit's building, but Tabela rather said he doesn't know who Statko, or Martin, is. Statko was very angry, and started insulting Tabela. He then said he'll call the police, and he left the building. This is Life In October 2012, Statko was going to Tabela Tabloit's building once again, and on his way, he was stopped by Mate, the drug dealer, who was leaving Vito Mancione's drug building. Mate then told Statko to visit The Great Edip, and tell him the exact words. Statko didn't hear the words well, and thought he had to tell Edip that Mate sleeps with his mother. However, he didn't take Mate's message seriously, so he went to Tabela Tabloit's building. .]]Once again, Tabela was pretending that he doesn't know who Statko is, and Statko was mad. He wanted to find a back door for the building. On his way to find the entrance to the center of the city block, Statko saw The Great Edip's building, and decided to tell Edip what Mate told him to say. However, he told Edip that Mate slept with his mother. Edip was mad, and told Statko to tell Mate that he will kill Mate's regular customer, Santa Claus Bifsi II.. However, Statko didn't hear the name well, and he left the building soon after, only to find out that there is no entrance to Tabela's building, except the main one. Statko then went to Wololo's Square, where he met with his friend, Telefonko Mužić. While talking to Telefonko, Statko noticed a strange man, a mummer, called Talas, on the square. He insulted the mummer, but the mummer heard him. He took it very seriously, and decided to kill Statko. Later, Statko left the cathedral, and was ready to go home. However, he was stopped by gypsy Krešimir, and he had to buy a brick. After that, Statko was walking near Icerman's Strip Club, and Mate was leaving the club, so the two met once again. Statko told Mate that he visited Edip, but that Edip was rather mad, and told Mate that he will kill St. Nicholas. Mate was confused. On his way home, Statko didn't know that he was being followed, and then, the crazy mummer with a pickaxe appeared, ready to kill Statko. Statko started running, and soon decided to hide at private undertaker's house. The mummer was searching for Statko, but the undertaker, Frančesko Tijelotvor, was mad, because Statko didn't die, and the undertaker didn't get more organs. Statko then went home, only to find that his neighbour, Morska Moruzgva, broke into Statko's flat, and was selling his things. Statko then argued with his neighbour and his neighbour's latest customer, a priest, who just bought Statko's Buckethead CD. After he went home, Statko realised Morska sold his shelf and even his bed. Statko then went to Vuk, because he had to talk to someone about Morska's actions. Vuk then told Statko that he still wants money, and Statko then realised he has to get his father, Martin, back from Tabela Tabloit. Again, on the other side of the city, Statko was ready to visit Tabela, however, crazy mummer from earlier appeared. Also, Frančesko Tijelotvor bumped into Statko, and wanted to talk to him. Statko then started running from the mummer, however, he couldn't run anymore. He then told the mummer and Frančesko that the mummer should kill Tabela Tabloit, because Tabela hates the mummer much more than Statko. After the mummer went to Tabela's place (and didn't return), Statko went to the police station, and talked to higher police officer about Tabela, but the police officer was stupid, so Statko gave up. Appearances *''Money, Money, Money'' *''St'a'''tko's' 'Back *''The Coherents X - Part 1'' *''Murder of Despair'' *''This is Life'' Gallery 2012-09-10 20.24.10.png|Statko and Martin Stanić. 2012-09-10 18.41.25.png|Statko leaving Azkaban. 2012-04-04 20.28.24.png|Statko ready to break into Blue Cash Bank. 2012-09-10_20.37.40.png|Statko in his building. 2012-04-04 20.28.24.png|Mile breaking into the bank. 2012-09-10_19.20.22.png|Statko visiting Tabela. Judgment.png|Statko and Mile. Category:Petronas Characters Category:Stanić family Category:CEOs Category:Protagonists